


I Knead Some Sleep

by Origami_Stars



Series: Traits [1]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Badgerclops is an enabler, He does't know what he's doing, He is totally aware of what he's doing, He just wants to be lazy for once, Mao Mao is tired, Not Beta Read, let him be lazy, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Stars/pseuds/Origami_Stars
Summary: Cats knead to make a soft surface for sleeping, perhaps as an instinctual part of settling down for the night.After a really long day, the sheriff's dept. gets some much needed rest in an unconventional way. Mao Mao centric





	I Knead Some Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series of semi-related one shots pertaining to the team’s more... peculiar traits.

It had been a long day. Mao Mao had been run ragged with all the monsters he had to fight, the arguments he had to settle, and sprinting he had to do to keep the adorably clueless Sweetie Pies safe from their own stupid decisions. The other two weren’t much better, chasing after Mao Mao and helping him fight. After the day the three had, they were all exhausted.

It was well past dark by the time the trio trudged up the steps to HQ. Not even bothering to turn on the light, since all three could see well enough at night, Badgerclops flopped bonelessly onto the couch, too tired to walk anymore. Mao Mao would later claim in the morning that he had been too tired to think straight.

He climbed on top of Badgerclops. 

Mao Mao sat on his friend’s tummy, blinking blearily and yawning with Adorabat half asleep and perched on the cat’s shoulder. Semiconsciously, Mao Mao began to knead at the soft fur he was resting on, intent on making himself comfortable.

It was a little strange for Badgerclops to be one to receive such treatment, as usually Mao Mao kneaded his bedding before he went to sleep. He supposed that tonight, however, _he_ was Mao Mao’s bedding, just as Mao Mao was Adorabat’s bedding for the night. Even in his exhausted state, Mao Mao was careful to not use his claws and Badgerclops appreciated that. 

Badgerclops was really too tired to care what his friend was doing, so he continued to let little paws gently push into his belly, letting the impromptu massage lull him to sleep. Once Mao Mao was comfortable, he curled up and Adorabat snuggled into the soft black fur on his back. They both soon fell asleep and the little tower of sleeping friends didn’t budge until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment on what you'd like to see written. I can't guarantee I'll write it, but it doesn't hurt to ask.


End file.
